AQUELLA HABITACIÓN
by Zilia K
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar encerrado con la alguien a quien tú pudieras escoger ¿Qué harías? Y que pasaría si eso… no es una elección, y eventualmente quedas encerrado en una habitación de cual su existencia es un verdadero misterio. Zelink
1. Encendiendo el fuego

Algunas aclaraciones:

Pensamientos están en cursiva.

Y eso XD jajaja No hay cambio de escena en este fic jajaja XD!

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene LEMON!**

Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, escribo esto sólo por diversión.

Nota: La verdad es que releí como tres veces este fic o quizás más y según yo esta "normal", pero siempre se me suelen pasar errores tontos o algún que otra redacción rara, porque leo lo que quiero leer XD no lo que dice, así que si alguien lee algo extraño XD hágamelo saber please!

**AQUELLA HABITACIÓN**

**.-.-. Capítulo1: Encendiendo el fuego .-.-.**

El grueso y enorme libro fue cerrado con el simple movimiento de una delicada mano, y seguido de la acción, un ruidoso sonido acompaño la pequeña nube de polvo que se levantaba en el preciso instante que las dos partes del libro, antes abierto, se acoplaban en una. La joven de largos cabellos dorados recargó su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento y se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que por unos segundos las patas delanteras de la silla se apartaran por escasos centímetros del suelo, sus brazos se extendieron al tiempo que un largo suspiro se escapaba de entre sus labios, teñidos de un sutil rosa marfil.

- ¡Terminé! – Exclamó jubilosa la enérgica muchachita de unos diecinueve años, mientras volvía a la posición en la que antes se encontraba, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la pulida mesa de fina madera color caoba.

Su vista estaba cansada por tanta lectura, era hora de tomar un descanso… Se levantó y salió.

Caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos, hasta que algo muy peculiar llamó su atención. Estaba justo frente a una pared del pasillo del ala oeste del castillo, una pequeña marca casi imperceptible bordeaba lo que parecía ser una antigua puerta, pero tanto cuadro y tapizado habían dejado atrás aquel misterioso secreto. Curiosa, se acercó más.

- Diecinueve años y nunca había notado esto. – Murmuró pensativa. – Hay algo muy extraño aquí. – Dedujo sin tomarle la importancia debida.

Todos los días pasaba por aquel corredor y había visto innumerables veces "aquella" pared ¿Por qué justo ahora la veía diferente?, tenía un mal presentimiento de aquello…

- ¡Princesa! – Exclamó alguien detrás de ella, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

La muchacha sobresaltada se volteó, encontrándose de frente con un joven, casi una cabeza más alto que ella.

- Link… - Susurró suavemente, y de inmediato bajo la mirada avergonzada, su pulso se aceleró y un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas.

De pronto se sintió extrañamente nerviosa, las cosas entre ella y él ya no eran como antes. El chico sonrió divertido al ver la escena y se acercó con cautela, buscando la aprobación de su compañera.

- Hey, tranquila… - Le dijo suave y pausado, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Su mano izquierda fue a parar al mentón de ella y sujetándolo con suavidad la obligo a levantar su mirada.

- Link… pueden vernos… - Murmuró notablemente nerviosa, observando al joven guerrero con un ligero dejo de culpabilidad.

- Que lo hagan entonces – Agregó él aun manteniendo la suavidad y la mesura en voz. - Estoy cansado de ocultar lo nuestro como si estuviéramos cometiendo un delito.

- Pero fue tu idea mantenerlo en secreto. – Lo reprochó ella.

- Pero ya estoy harto. – Insistió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

El suave y dulzón aroma del perfume de ella consiguió embargar sus sentidos, sus brazos inconscientes de sus actos, rodearon la figura femenina en un protector abrazo.

- Basta… - Suspiró al sentir el cálido aliento del guerrero chocando contra su piel.

- Te deseo… - Le susurró el junto a su oído, consiguiendo que la joven se estremeciera entre sus brazos. – No tienes idea de cuanto te deseo. – Le repitió al tiempo que conseguía hacerla avanzar, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Ella, aún nerviosa observó su alrededor, sus manos tocaron la fría pared y uno de sus pies fue a parar justo sobre una curiosa forma solevantada en el piso.

¡Click!

Fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que la pared girara sobre su eje empujando con ella a los dos jóvenes, que pronto aterrizaron no muy suavemente en el piso de otra habitación, un cuarto completamente desconocido tanto para la princesa como para su joven acompañante.

- ¡Zelda…! - La llamó en medio de la oscuridad.

Se sentía adolorido, es verdad, pero además del golpe que se había propinado al estrellarse contra el piso estaba bien, aunque claramente el cambio repentino de luz a oscuridad había dejado su visión en medio de las tinieblas.

- Maldición… - Se quejó ella al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso y tocaba con su mano derecha su codo izquierdo. – Creo que me enterré algo en el brazo. – Comentó en voz alta, aún si abrir sus ojos, en verdad le dolía.

- Tranquila, vamos a salir de aquí… - La animó él, ya habiendo encontrado en medio de la oscuridad el cuerpo de la joven.

Zelda se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su compañero sobre su hombro, pero un instante después consiguió reconocer aquel agarre, era obvio que se trataba del rubio.

- ¿Puedes iluminarnos? – Le preguntó susurrando, todo se haría mucho más fácil si podía ver donde demonios estaban.

Ella no respondió, no hacía falta.

Segundos después una pequeña y titilante luz comenzó a encenderse, al principio como una diminuta chispita para luego formar una verdadera llama danzante sobre una de las manos de la joven, de inmediato las tinieblas se alejaron, dándole paso a la claridad.

Escalofriantes formas se dibujaban alrededor de ellos, producto de todos aquellos muebles cubiertos por viejas telas blancas.

Él observaba hipnotizado la llama sobre la mano de la joven, esta se movía con voluntad propia a tan sólo escasos centímetros de la piel de la muchacha, pero pronto algo más despertó su preocupación.

- Esa herida… - Comentó acercándose más a ella sujetando cuidadosamente el brazo izquierdo de la princesa.

- No te preocupes, no es nada. – Mintió aún sintiendo como la sangre brotaba de aquella punzante herida. Sobre el suelo había quedado olvidado un pequeño trozo de cristal roto.

Sin perder tiempo Link rasgo un trozo de tela verde oliva de su túnica con sus manos e inmediatamente después realizó un firme torniquete sobre la herida, no sin antes cerciorarse de que aquello que la había causado ya no se encontraba allí.

Ella aún mantenía el hechizo al tiempo que seguía con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos del joven. Al menos aquello detendría la hemorragia, había pensado.

- Gracias… - Susurró con voz apagada. – Pero, no era necesario que estropearas tu ropa.

- ¿Y cubrir la herida con una de estas polvorientas telas? ¡Ni hablar! – Volvió a sonreírle, era agradable poder ver nuevamente las armoniosas facciones del rostro de la princesa.

La chica esbozó una sutil sonrisa, enternecida por la amabilidad de su acompañante. – Extraño lugar, ¿No lo crees? – Le preguntó de pronto, dejando de lado el pequeño percance para prestar atención a su alrededor, aún aquella herida le ardía, pero ella simplemente no le prestaba atención.

- Sí, no conocía la existencia de este cuarto en el castillo, esta habitación ni siquiera se encuentra en los planos de la edificación. – Le comentó con calma, levantándose para recorrer aquel lugar.

Él y su acompañante conocían a la perfección el castillo, ya que la princesa se había tomado la molestia de "tomar prestados" los planos con los que hace años había sido edificado el palacio, su objetivo obviamente era descubrir pasadizos ocultos o los caminos más cortos que la llevaran fuera de aquel lugar.

- Necesitamos algo que nos mantenga iluminados. – Fue su siguiente acotación, no pensaba quedarse eternamente manteniendo aquel hechizo sobre su mano.

- No te preocupes, creo que acabo de ver algo que nos será de gran utilidad. – Sin dar más explicaciones se encaminó hasta un curioso objeto oculto bajo las telas, como todo en aquella habitación.

Cuidadosamente retiró el claro lienzo, dejando al descubierto una anticuada y tosca cómoda de madera maltrecha, y sobre ella un pequeño paño bordado y un viejo candelabro con siete brazos y sobre ellos siete velas medio gastadas.

La joven se incorporó y de inmediato se acercó a su compañero, sin decir una palabra extendió aquel mágico fuego a aquellas velas, ellas iluminarían el cuarto durante algún tiempo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la muchacha. – Lo lógico sería buscar una salida, pero… - Realizó una pausa y enseguida continuó. – Esta habitación no tiene puertas, ni ventanas.

- Quizás no a la vista. – Le dijo ella caminando ahora hacia la pared por la cual habían ingresado. – Si observas con cuidado, estos cristales… - Apuntó el suelo bajo sus pies. – Eran copas que seguramente estaban en esta repisa vieja, justo en esta pared. Lo que significa que nosotros ingresamos a la habitación precisamente por aquí… - Sus manos se apoyaron sobre aquella muralla, recorriéndola lentamente.

Dedicaron quien sabe cuánto tiempo a descubrir aquel mecanismo que los había llevado al interior de aquella habitación, pero todo parecía indicar que ese misterioso dispositivo sólo podía ser activado desde fuera, lo que significaba que estaban atrapados y seguirían allí hasta que alguien consiguiera dar con su paradero.

Suspiró cansada, no tenía caso seguir con la búsqueda, ya habían pasado horas. Recargó su espalda sobre la pared y envolvió su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, era escalofriante estar en un lugar como ese. Link aún no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar alguna salida, su determinación lo mantenía animado a diferencia de la joven que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

- Detente... – Le suplicó al ver que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido el chico seguía buscando alguna salida.

Sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, era frustrante sentirse atrapada, aquello era como una oscura y lúgubre prisión muy bien amueblada, era una habitación abandonada hace años, quien sabe por qué motivo o en que circunstancias...

- Oh… por el amor de Nayru… - Murmuró entrando en pánico, de pronto un no muy alentador pensamiento inundó su mente.

¿Y si nadie los encontraba? ¿Si nadie notaba su ausencia?, quizás pasarían semanas antes de que alguien diera con su paradero y sin agua… ellos morirían.

- ¿Qué sucede? – La interrogó confundido, había algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de ella.

- Este lugar… - De pronto miles de funestos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, y junto a ellos miles de recuerdos que una travesía por el tiempo se habían encargado de sepultar.

Aún recordaba todo el tiempo que vivió en las sombras, como Sheik, oculta justo en el lugar que Ganondorf nunca pensó en buscar, a su lado, entre sus hombres. Y este desolado y lúgubre cuarto le recordaba aquellos días donde la oscuridad reinaba Hyrule.

- Tranquila, encontraremos una salida. – Le repitió tratando calmar el notable miedo que de pronto se había apoderado de ella.

- No lo entiendes… no hay una salida… - Ahora había perdido el control, de pronto se encontró destapando cada uno de los viejos muebles, dejando al descubierto la fina tela color carmín que tapizaba un antiguo sofá.

Link estaba pasmado, de un momento a otro no había sabido como actuar, la joven parecía haber sucumbido al temor de quedarse encerrada en aquella oscura habitación, ¿Acaso… había perdido las esperanzas?

- Este lugar… este lugar… - De pronto su vista se volvió nublosa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Zelda… - La llamó acerándose a ella, todavía no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La chica no le estaba prestando atención.

- Zelda… - Volvió a llamarla, estaba vez estrechándola entre sus brazos.

La princesa se sobresalto al sentir los brazos del muchacho rodeando su cuerpo de una forma tan inesperada, pero la cálida compañía de él la ayudo a calmarse.

- No quiero estar en este lugar. – Le explicó con voz quebrada. – Me recuerda la oscura época que vivió Hyrule, aún no puedo olvidar a Ganondorf, mi vida como Sheik, tantas cosas que dejamos en el pasado hace ya tanto tiempo… - Una lágrima se deslizó a través de su mejilla, pero ella inmediatamente la limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Era muy doloroso recordar. Traer a la vida nuevamente la soledad, el dolor, el miedo, el arrepentimiento, la inseguridad, la oscuridad…

- Tranquila… - Le repitió estrechándola con más fuerza. – Ahora no estás sola.

- Link… - Murmuró llamando la atención del joven. – Tengo miedo, siento casi como si estuviera atrapada en mi pasado.

El Hylian le sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que la guiaba para que junto a él se sentaran en aquel viejo sofá.

- Quizás debas pensar en otra cosa. – Le propuso con la única intención de hacer que la muchacha olvidara aquellos oscuros recuerdos de una oscura época de Hyrule. – Después de todo, no es tan malo estar aquí. – Agregó enseguida sonriendo.

- ¡¿Estás loco? – Exclamó ella exaltada.

- Quién sabe. – Le respondió bromeando, soltando una carcajada.

- No le veo nada de gracioso a esto. – Ahora estaba molesta, ¿Qué era tan gracioso para él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que quizás no podrían salir de este lugar con vida?

De pronto el semblante del muchacho reflejo seriedad, dejando a la joven muda y confundida.

- ¿Sabes? Quizás este no sea el lugar más romántico ni reconfortante… - Empezó a decirle con la vista fija en la pared que estaba frente a ellos. – Pero aquí estamos solos, completamente solos.

Las palabras que acaba de pronunciar el muchacho consiguieron despertar el nerviosismo en la joven doncella, quien se dedicó a observar las pequeñas llamas crepitantes provenientes de un rincón.

- No entiendo a que quieres llegar. – Le dijo de pronto, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Pues, es curioso que el destino nos haya traído justo a este sitio, solitario y olvidado. – Agregó él aún sin moverse.

- No lo sé Link, no me siento a gusto aquí ¿sabes? – Le dijo tratando de desviar la conversación.

El rubio suspiró, quizás no era el momento para pensar en algo como eso. – Disculpa, no quise incomodar. – Agregó resignado.

La chica se volteó enseguida, sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con la intensa mirada de él. Link se inclinó ligeramente y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, la Hylian instintivamente también se acercó, pero justo cuando sus bocas iban a hacer contacto, el rubio la esquivó depositando aquel suave beso junto a la comisura de los labios de ella y luego volvió a tomar distancia.

- Podemos esperar tranquilamente a que alguien venga por nosotros. – Continuó recargando su cuerpo en aquel sofá, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, esbozando una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

- Link… - Murmuró por lo bajo, quizás demasiado suave como para que él pudiera escucharla.

Ahora su mirada estaba perdida en el sereno semblante de su acompañante. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició sus propios labios, nunca se esperó que aquel atrevido movimiento de parte de él terminara de esa manera, aquel suave y fugaz contacto había rozado con sutil dulzura su piel, haciéndola estremecer.

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó de pronto, algo había comenzado a oprimir su pecho, una sensación desconocida hasta ahora para ella.

- ¿Eh? – Link había vuelto a abrir sus ojos, para mirar el angustiado rostro de su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Insistió ella confundiendo aún más al guerrero. - ¿Por qué esquivaste mis labios?

El chico sonrió enternecido, ciertamente había tenido todas las intenciones de besarla en la boca, pero había cambiado de opinión, creyendo que quizás era demasiado imprudente poner sus pasiones por sobre los sentimientos de ella, de verdad no quería forzarla a hacer algo que ella no deseara.

- No creí que desearas besarme. – Le respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Tanto deseabas que lo hiciera? – Le preguntó después con un dejo de picardía, estaba poniendo en aprietos a su pareja, pero al menos ella ya no estaba recordando ni a Ganondorf, ni los oscuros días que había pasado Hyrule.

- Yo… - Ahora si que se encontraba avergonzada, acaba de dejar al descubierto aquel creciente deseo que se había despertado en ella en aquel fugaz momento en el que Link había decido acortar su distancia. – Yo… no… - De verdad no sabía que diantres decir a su favor.

- No haré nada que no desees hacer, lo prometo. – La interrumpió el chico, dedicándole esa inconfundible sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Aquella sonrisa que desde siempre la había encantado. Su mirada se perdió en los labios de él, su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, un extraño cosquilleo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sin pensarlo mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Él tenía razón, ahora estaban solos y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

- Yo… deseo que me beses. – Admitió al fin, impulsada por aquel desbordante sentimiento, aquella rara sensación que había despertado en ella el sutil roce de aquel beso sobre su piel.

Realmente deseaba sentir aquel conocido y cálido contacto de aquellos labios que ella bien conocía.

Su sorpresa no había sido menor, no había esperado escuchar algo como aquello, no ahí y no ahora, él sólo había estado bromeando, tratando de acorralarla con sus palabras, pero...

- Sus deseos son órdenes mi lady… - Agregó aún en tono divertido, sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas y acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un fugaz instante, justo antes de que ambos entrecerraran los ojos. Aún a prudente distancia Link inclinó su rostro ligeramente. No pasó mucho antes de que sus respiraciones comenzaran a entremezclarse.

- Link… - Susurró anhelante, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus sentidos parecían más agudos que nunca.

La piel suave y tersa de la joven era iluminada por las velas, como si se tratara de blanca y frágil porcelana, su cabello dorado reflejaba el brillo del fuego con un encanto sublime y sus labios entre abiertos y teñidos de rosa, le hacían una sugestiva invitación. El chico hipnotizado por aquella hermosa visión mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella, escuchando inmediatamente el suave y excitante suspiro que la joven había dejado escapar de sus labios.

- _Te deseo… - _Pensó completamente atrapado por aquella mágica y envolvente atmósfera.

Aquel pensamiento y ese desbordante sentimiento habían estado atormentando su mente y su cuerpo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba ahí junto a ella, completamente solos… ¡Oh por todas las Diosas! Si tan sólo aquellos mundanos anhelos lo dejaran vivir en paz… si tan sólo… pudiera poseerla.

Agitó suavemente su cabeza alejando aquellos anhelos y acercó nuevamente su rostro para envolver entre sus labios los de ella, en un beso suave y cargado de sentimiento.

La Hylian buscó en aquel contacto algo más y enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él, lo obligó a recostarse sobre ella, enseguida sus manos se movieron con destreza, una acariciando los rubios cabellos del muchacho y la otra deslizándose suavemente por su espalda. Sus acciones daban a entender que hasta la decidida princesa se estaba, simplemente, dejando llevar por aquel momento.

El guerrero incitado por las acciones de su compañera trasformó aquel dulce contacto entre sus labios en uno cargado de pasión y deseo. Con una de sus manos se afirmaba del respaldo del sofá para no aplastarla y con la otra se aferraba a la nuca de la joven, profundizando aún más aquel beso.

Agitados y en busca de oxígeno se distanciaron, fue en ese instante cuando sus intensas miradas se encontraron, y una nueva y desconocida complicidad se reflejo en la claridad de los ojos de ambos.

- Te amo… - Susurró aún agitada.

Link se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba, no era la primera vez que la princesa le confesaba algo como aquello, pero si había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo escuchó, sin pensarlo le dedico una dulce sonrisa, de pronto sintió como las cálidas y delicadas manos de ella se apoyaban sobre sus mejillas. La princesa jaló suavemente y levantándose un poco volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada. Sus bocas se movían en un compás rítmico y acelerado, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza en sus pechos y sus cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse suavemente por la evidente cercanía.

El Hylian terminó recargando ligeramente su cuerpo sobre las caderas de ella, percibiendo en su entrepierna como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente cada vez que él la acariciaba e incitado por aquello recorrió con una de sus manos la falda del vestido, hasta encontrarse con su tersa piel, excitado como estaba realizó un suave recorrido a través de la pierna de ella, subiendo con su avance la falda de la rubia, quien no parecía molestarse.

- Link… - Gimió con suavidad el nombre de su amante, arqueando ligeramente la espalda al sentir como la mano del joven rozaba temblorosa la piel de su muslo, las caricias de él conseguían hacerla estremecer.

Él besó vehementemente el rostro de la muchacha, bajando desde su mentón hasta su cuello, estaba agitado y parecía deseoso por continuar con lo que había empezado.

La chica respiraba de manera entrecortada, sentía calor… mucho calor.

- Link… espera… - Murmuró a duras penas, apoyando sus palmas sobre el fuerte pecho de él, empujándolo con suavidad hacia atrás.

Con su mirada recorrió el rostro de su compañero, sus brillantes ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar la observaban con intensidad, su cabello alborotado con su flequillo desorganizado tapando su frente, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa intenso le daban un aspecto enternecedor a sus perfectas facciones y su boca… esos labios ligeramente marcados por el roce.

- Zelda… yo… - Se sentía un tanto avergonzado, sabía que aquellas acciones acababan de revelar el fuego que mantenía encendida su ardiente pasión, y no estaba seguro si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto. – Si deseas detenerte… esté es el momento. – Le indicó de manera entrecortada, aún agitado y notoriamente excitado.

No sabía como reaccionaría ella, ni en qué terminaría este furtivo encuentro en aquella oscura habitación, pero si tenía muy claro la veracidad de sus palabras…

- Yo… - Susurró antes de volver a guardar silencio, su voz había quedado suspendida en aire, en medio del caluroso ambiente que se había formado en aquella pequeña habitación.

¿Qué es lo que ella deseaba?

**Continuará…**

Ejem… bueno para variar esta es una de mis tontas, alocadas y pervertidas ideas. Está historia es muy antigua, tiene como tres años escrita XD, pero nunca la subí porque… XD ya ni me acuerdo porque.

Originalmente era sólo un capítulo, pero justo ahora antes de subirla no se que me dio que decidí dividirla en dos XD.

Por cierto, para los que leen mis otros fics, a penas termine el capítulo de Guardaespaldas por una semana actualizaré, me había quedado trancada de una escena mamona xD que al fin logré terminar :P

¡Saludos!


	2. Las llamas de la pasión

Bueno ya todas las aclaraciones las hice en el capítulo anterior así que ahora sólo me queda dejar la advertencia XD que para este si que es necesaria.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene LEMON.**

Y no tiene N.A con la advertencia donde comienza y termina XD, así que los que no les guste el lemon ya están advertidos :P

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el segundo capítulo.

**AQUELLA HABITACIÓN**

Con su mirada recorrió el rostro de su compañero, sus brillantes ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar la observaban con intensidad, su cabello alborotado con su flequillo desorganizado tapando su frente, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa intenso le daban un aspecto enternecedor a sus perfectas facciones y su boca… esos labios ligeramente marcados por el roce.

- Zelda… yo… - Se sentía un tanto avergonzado, sabía que aquellas acciones acababan de revelar el fuego que mantenía encendida su ardiente pasión, y no estaba seguro si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto. – Si deseas detenerte… esté es el momento. – Le indicó de manera entrecordada, aún agitado y notoriamente excitado.

No sabía como reaccionaría ella, ni en que terminaría este furtivo encuentro en aquella oscura habitación, pero si tenía muy claro la veracidad de sus palabras…

- Yo… - Susurró antes de volver a guardar silencio, su voz había quedado suspendida en aire, en medio del caluroso ambiente que se había formado en aquella pequeña habitación.

¿Qué es lo que ella deseaba?

**.-.-. Capítulo 2: Las llamas de la pasión .-.-.**

Su mente nuevamente se convirtió en un caos, necesitaba calmarse. Repentinamente decidió alejarse, empujándolo un poco más consiguió apartarlo. Fue entonces cuando se levantó y le dio la espalda a su compañero, después de aquello no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Aún podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y respirar se le hacía incluso dificultoso.

El chico suspiró resignado, era obvio lo que eso significaba, sobraban las palabras en aquel momento. Respiró profundamente tratando de regular su propia y agitada respiración y de paso se concentro en dejar su mente en blanco, tenía calor, muchísimo calor…

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo de manera pausada, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo del antiguo sofá al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su frente. – _Hace demasiado calor aquí… - _Pensó comenzando a impacientarse, en realidad no sabía si realmente hacía calor o era sólo él, quien se sentía aún sumamente excitado.

La princesa apretó con fuerza sus puños, de pronto sintió como la frustración comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, ¿Por qué esto se le hacía tan difícil? ¿Qué era lo que temía? Estaba nerviosa, tal vez demasiado nerviosa y además sofocada.

No se había detenido a meditar que era lo que ahora pasaba por la mente de ella, estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia confusión mental, era frustrante haber vivido todo lo anterior y ahora estar ahí sentado y completamente excitado ¿Acaso ella no sentía este deseo tortuoso que lo estaba matando por dentro?

- Demonios… - Murmuró levantándose de pronto y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a quitarse la túnica verde y la camiseta blanca que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella al escucharlo nuevamente lo observó de reojo con suma cautela, aún estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido, por lo que no deseaba que él se percatara de que lo estaba observando. Al verlo desvestirse no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando hacer?

- Hace demasiado calor en este lugar. – Comentó enseguida, desplomándose nuevamente sobre el sofá, ahora con el torso completamente desnudo.

Zelda, quien sin darse cuenta había volteado para admirar mejor las acciones de su acompañante, ahora lo observaba un tanto embobada, la visión de aquel apuesto muchacho la tenía muy confundida, realmente lo deseaba y es que sus encantadoras facciones, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello… aquella apetecible piel y ese torso perfecto iluminado por la tenue y danzarina luz de las velas lo hacían ver muy seductor.

- _Maldición… se ve tan sexy… -_ Pensó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferir, pasando una de sus manos por su cuello, recorriéndolo lentamente. Eran tan contradictorios los sentimientos y pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente que realmente se sentía confundida.

Link aún respiraba un tanto agitado, había cerrado sus ojos e inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía con el dorso de su mano apoyado sobre su frente.

¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose de esta manera? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Eran esas las preguntas que daban vueltas por su mente una y otra vez, debía admitir que esta no era la primera vez que sentía el impetuoso deseo de recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero, pero si está era la primera vez que habían llegado tan lejos. Ella sabía perfectamente que el joven la deseaba, tanto como ella a él, pero…

- ¿Por qué siento esta inseguridad? – Se preguntó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El Hylian abrió enseguida sus ojos al escucharla y la buscó con la mirada, descubriendo que ahora ella también lo observaba intensamente.

- No te preocupes. – Le repitió al tiempo que le dedicaba una comprensiva sonrisa, creía saber a lo que ella se refería. – No es necesario hacer esto ahora, llegará el momento en que te sientas preparada y entonces…

- No lo entiendes. – Lo interrumpió hincándose frente a él apoyando sus manos en los firmes muslos del joven. – Te deseo… - Agregó en un tono excitante, observándolo con un notorio dejo de ansiedad.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la tela del pantalón del joven al tiempo que temblaban, la lucha interna que se desarrollaba en su interior era realmente incomprensible para ella.

- Zelda, yo… - No sabía como actuar en ese crucial momento y fue entonces cuando pudo sentir como las manos de ella dejaban de jalar la tela de su pantalón para comenzar a recorrer lentamente sus muslos. – No lo hagas… - Le suplicó cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, disfrutando aquella excitante caricia.

El plan de poner su mente en blanco se había perdido entre aquel cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo al sentir las finas manos de ella subiendo lentamente por sobre la delgada tela de su pantalón.

- Tú me confundes… - Agregó en el mismo tono, casi ronroneante. – Y al fin comprendo que es lo que temo… - Sus manos seguían deslizándose lentamente.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar atrás todas aquellas inseguridades que le impedían dar aquel importante paso, porque no era algo impulsado sólo por un deseo carnal o por lo menos ella no quería que así fuera y en realidad era eso lo que la hacía dudar.

- Quiero demostrarte que mi amor es sincero. – Le dijo él, apoyando sus manos sobre las de ella, deteniendo su avance, abriendo sus ojos para poder observarla. – No es necesario que hagas esto para demostrarme nada. – Continuó apartando con suavidad las manos de ella y al mismo tiempo abandonaba su asiento para hincarse sobre el suelo justo frente a ella. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca quizás.

La joven princesa sonrió enternecida, Link solía ser muy despistado, pero también conseguía ser muy dulce y desprendido, era capaz de arriesgar su vida desinteresadamente por ayudar a alguien, era esa cualidad en él la que lo había convertido en un héroe.

- Mis temores eran infundados… - Volvió a hablar pausada y tranquilamente. – Quiero estar contigo. – Agregó enseguida, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos ahora libres el rostro del joven.

Lo jaló suavemente hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue un contacto suave, pausado y lento, aún podía sentir aquel nerviosismo que invadió su cuerpo la primera vez que se besaron, quería recordar aquellos momentos en que sus furtivos y apasionados encuentros nunca podían dar fruto, por el temor, la vigila, los deberes… tantas cosas que ahora no eran impedimento.

Se separaron lentamente, aún permanecían con sus ojos cerrados. – Yo también deseo estar contigo. – Murmuró suavemente, buscando aún en la oscuridad sentir la piel de la muchacha, fue así como sus labios se encontraron con la mejilla de ella, y depositando suaves besos fue bajando lentamente.

La princesa abrazó el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero y con una de sus manos recorrió lentamente su cálida piel, era agradable sentir como la yema de sus dedos se movilizaban sobre aquella amplia espalda, en verdad agradecía haber olvidado sus guantes aquel día.

- Te deseo… - Susurró inconscientemente buscando con un dejo de impaciencia el broche que conseguía liberar a la joven de la pesada armadura que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

No tardo mucho antes de deshacerse de aquel molesto accesorio dorado, el cual cayó ruidosamente al suelo justo a un lado de la pareja, pero a ninguno pareció importarle.

Por su parte, la joven seguía recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo del joven bajando hasta el punto donde la piel volvía a ser reemplazada por la tela, aquel pantalón realmente le estaba estorbando.

- Link. – Lo llamó con suavidad, esperando que el rubio la escuchara. – Yo… - Susurró aún con un dejo de inseguridad, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada.

El Hylian decidió aplazar su labor para dedicarle atención a lo que ella intentaba comunicarle.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó acariciando con una de sus manos la sonrojada mejilla de ella, se veía tan linda.

- Si, es sólo que… - Volvió a guardar silencio, realmente se sentía nerviosa, en especial ahora que él la observaba. - ¿Puedo? – Preguntó muy bajito, desviando la mirada hacia un lado notoriamente apenada.

Ella había apoyado una de sus manos sobre el borde superior de la prenda que cubría las piernas del joven. Link al descubrir sus intenciones soltó una suave risita y observó a su avergonzada compañera con ternura.

- Tranquila… - Le susurró junto a su oído, era bastante extraño verla así de tímida, normalmente era ella la que tomaba la iniciativa, aunque debía admitir que últimamente las hormonas habían estado trabajando tiempo extra en su cuerpo y muchas veces, incluyendo esta, se había dejado llevar por algo que él consideraba un tanto instintivo. – Ven… déjame ayudarte… - Agregó luego con la intención de guiar las manos de la joven.

- No, está bien así… - Murmuró la muchacha, clavando su clara y brillante mirada en su intrigante objetivo.

Sus manos se movilizaron a través de las piernas de él, llevando junto con ellas aquella molesta prenda. Link por su parte recorrió los hombros casi desnudos de ella, también deslizando en su recorrido los delgados tirantes de la parte superior del vestido de la rubia.

- Me siento en desventaja. – Le comentó sonriendo divertido, con los pantalones aún a medio bajar.

Zelda dejo escapar una suave risita, era curioso estar ahí en esas condiciones y bromeando, era casi como si estuvieran jugando, pero al fin se sentía completamente tranquila, él había vuelto a conseguirlo con ese encanto único que poseía.

- ¿Y qué te impide igualar los bandos? – Agregó ahora de manera sensual, apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo y dedicándole una provocadora mirada a su compañero, al fin las dudas se habían esfumado.

El guerrero repentinamente intimidado y en un intento por retroceder cayó sentado al suelo, notoriamente sonrojado, no se había preparado para un cambio tan rápido e inesperado de parte de ella. La chica se acercó mucho más de lo que él hubiera imaginado y aprovechando la posición en la que él estaba lo despojó de sus botas y lo que aún tenía puesto de pantalón, con sus manos recorrió las piernas del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer, subiendo lenta y pausadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? De pronto te has quedado paralizado. – Le comentó en un tono muy sensual junto a su oído, ahora dibujando círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

La estimulante caricia y aquella mirada anhelante lo tenía como en trance, de pronto pudo sentir la cálida respiración de ella muy cerca de su oído y sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un etéreo pero profundo gemido, estaba excitado.

- ¿Te gusta? - Lo interrogó sugestivamente y enseguida comenzó a besar con algo de vehemencia la ardiente piel del cuello del Hylian.

Él se estremecía entre cada contacto y sin deseos de dejar pasar la oportunidad, sus manos recorrieron la estrecha espalda de ella, buscando ansioso deshacer las ataduras que le impedían recorrer finalmente el cuerpo de ella.

La parte superior del vestido de ella se deslizó suavemente contorneando las curvas de su cuerpo, la tela rozó su piel por última vez antes de arrugarse a la altura de su cintura. Link disfrutó del contacto que sus manos tenían ahora con la tersa piel de ella y ahogó un gemido al sentir como ella mordía suavemente su cuello.

- Oh Zelda... - La llamó jadenate, sus acciones ahora eran sólo fruto de la pasión, el rasocinio lo había perdido.

Con un ágil movimiento sujeto los brazos de la muchacha y jalándola hacía él la abrazó con fuerza, percibiendo el dulce aroma de sus largos cabellos. Aspiró profundamente aquella enviciante fragancia al tiempo que guiaba el cuerpo de ella nuevamente al suelo, ahora Link tenía a la princesa aprisionada bajo su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo.

- Hace... calor... - Comentó ella respirando con dificultad, clavando su mirada en la de él.

Link le respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa, se había perdido en el inmenso cielo de sus ojos. - Yo... también... tengo... calor... - Agregó tomando una bocanada de aire entre cada palabra, sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente.

E inmersos por la quietud de esa cálida y pasional atmósfera sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, tenían sed de amor... sed de sentirse eternos. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven doncella, quien se estremecía presa del deseo.

Al poco tiempo el cinturón y la falda del vestido de ella desaparecieron, dejando ante las inquietas manos del rubio la blanca piel de sus piernas, suaves y tersas. La princesa gimió al sentir como la curiosa boca del guerrero recorría su cuerpo casi desnudo, explorando cada rincón. Y él sintiéndose por primera vez embriagado por su grácil figura, atrapado entre las perfectas curvas que contorneaban su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido de placer.

Una de sus manos fue a enredarse en los claros y ahora húmedos cabellos de su compañero, los mismos que se adherían a su frente humedecida por el sudor. Era excitante sentir como el roce de sus cuerpos casi desnudos parecían buscar un acople mejor. Con movimientos rápidos, enloquecido por el deseo de ir más allá, él se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos coronados por un pequeño botón rosa.

- Eres hermosa... - Declaró aún admirando maravillado aquella apetecible piel que ahora sus manos exploraban sin ningún reparo.

Zelda gimió con fuerza al sentir como el guerrero acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera, era una sensación única, muy especial, la que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo inundándola del deseo de sentir más. Las traviesas manos del rubio entretuvieron sus dedos con el pequeño botón que coronaba los pechos de la princesa consiguiendo que ella dejara escapar un grito suave y placentero al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda haciendo ahora una silenciosa y tentadora invitación a sus labios, invitación que él no rechazaría.

- Link... - Gimió con fuerza el nombre de su compañero, tratando inútilmente de alejar la ansiosa boca del Hylian de sus pechos, la suave y húmeda lengua de él deslizándose sobre su endurecido pezón la estaba volviendo loca. - Link... ya... basta... - Le suplicó con dificultad suspirando un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero el joven no se detuvo, sintiendo enseguida como las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda implorando por más.

Perdiendo completamente el control, buscó recorriendo la ardiente piel del muchacho hasta rozar la última prenda que protegía su intimidad, y aferrándose con una de sus manos a la retaguardia de él siguió avanzando con su otra mano explorando entre la entrepierna del joven descubriendo su endurecido miembro, y con una única ambición deslizó suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre el, sonriendo satisfecha al escuchar el profundo gemido que se escapaba de los labios de su compañero que al fin había liberado sus pechos.

Link se estremeció de sobremanera al sentir como la juguetona y delicada mano de la heredera al trono se deslizaba entre la prenda y cuando por primera vez los dedos de ella rozaron la candente piel de su miembro no pudo más que gemir con incontenible avidez.

Pronto con la mano "libre" que tenía se encargó de hacer desaparecer la molesta prenda que aprisionaba sus caricias, dejándolo ahora completamente desnudo. Él no se quedaría atrás y con un ágil movimiento consiguió deshacerse ya de la última prenda que cubría la desnudes de ella.

Zelda al sentir como la última protección de su cuerpo la abandonaba, junto sus piernas y desvió su mirada avergonzada, dejando descansar sus brazos en el suelo. El Hylian la contempló con el alma en la mirada, extasiado por su belleza, su cuerpo fino, aquella esbelta figura que se convertía en claridad en medio de la penumbra, deseo pronunciar su nombre, pero la voz parecía haberlo abandonado.

Ella avergonzada al sentir la penetrante mirada que Link le dedicaba buscó con sus manos guiar el rostro del joven, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y en una silenciosa y cómplice promesa volvieron a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Y en medio de ese ardiente beso sus manos recorrieron la piel desnuda de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza.

Le enloquecía sentir el roce entre sus cuerpos desnudos, quería ser parte de su piel... de sus labios... de su fuego...

- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Le preguntó conteniendo aún los deseos de hacerla suya.

Ella lo beso con ardiente deseo, pero fue un contacto corto y antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más ella habló. - ¿Tú que piensas?. - Le respondió pausadamente, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, pero aún así lo deseaba, deseaba ser parte de su ser.

El esperado momento había llegado, Link se acomodó y buscó aún con un dejo de inseguridad la calidez del interior de ella, penetrando suavemente en los confines de un mundo inexplorado. La chica ahogó un grito de dolor y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, él se detuvo temeroso de haberle hecho algún daño.

- No te detengas. - Le suplicó ella, habían llegado muy lejos como para detenerse ahora.

Link depositó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre la frente de su pareja y la abrazó protectoramente antes de decidirse a continuar, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente realizando un pausado vaivén, cada suave roce con la húmeda intimidad de ella lo hacía estremecer, quería sentir más, pero a diferencia de él, ella no parecía estar disfrutando.

El Hylian se movía suavemente, pero aún así le hacía daño, se sentía como si algo punzante intentara atravesar una invisible barrera. - Tranquilo... todo está bien... - Le dijo en un tenue susurro, deseaba que aquel molesto dolor se esfumara...

Al escucharla decidió continuar y aún un tanto intranquilo la embistió con un poco más de fuerza, ella se quejó angustiada sintiendo como una fugitiva lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, la barrera había desaparecido.

- Lo siento... - Murmuró apenado, la había dañado, lo sabía.

- Estoy bien... - Dejó de abrazarlo para poder mirar su entristecido rostro. - Continúa... - Le solocitó, sonriendo con tranquilidad, esperando que esa paz alcanzara la apesumbrada mente del rubio.

El joven obedeció y lentamente comenzó a retomar el suave movimiento de sus caderas, aún temeroso de dañar a su amada compañera. La princesa pudo sentir como lentamente aquel punzante dolor que antes le había molestado comenzaba a desaparecer paulatinamente siendo reemplazado por una nueva y desconocida sensación, suspiró complacida comenzando a disfrutar aquel contacto...

La expresión de la muchacha había cambiando, ahora una placentera sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Pudo sentir como las piernas de ella abrazaban sus caderas buscando aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, sin pensarlo sus labios oprimieron suave y apasionadamente la boca de ella, sus movimientos se hicieron más firmes, más constantes, más excitantes...

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, ardientes de deseo se estremecían por el placer otorgado de aquella unión, aquel roce suave y húmedo, aquella indescriptible sensación que recorría su interior.

- Link... - Gimió nuevamente su nombre con placer incontenible. - Sigue... - Le rogó jalando los claros cabellos del rubio presa de la desesperación.

Extasiado, aumento su ritmo al tiempo que ella arqueaba nuevamente su espalda, sin pensar lo que hacía jaló a su compañera de sus brazos y dejó que su propio cuerpo se recostara sobre el suelo, ahora era ella la que se encontraba sobre el guerrero.

- ¿Estas cansado? - Le preguntó agitada en un tono coqueto, aún sus cuerpos permanecían unidos.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre los firmes pectorales de él.

- No, pero me excita ver tú cuerpo... - Le confesó en el mismo tono, deleitándose con la visión del movimiento que realizaban los pechos de ella entre cada penetración.

- Eres un pervertido... - Lo regañó dulcemente y poco después mordió con suavidad su propio labio inferior, disfrutando cada contacto que tenía el erecto miembro de él con su estrecho interior.

Buscó el ritmo que más le acomodó, las manos de él se apoyaron sobre su estrecha cintura, ayudándola en su ahora rápido vaivén, sus caderas se agitaban con vigor, su cabello se adhería a su piel, la luz anaranjada era reflejada en su cuerpo vibrante.

Millones de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos y cuando el placer pareció haber alcanzado un punto culmine él dejo escapar un fuerte gemido y acompañado por ella parecieron tocar el cielo, una maravillosa, placentera e indescriptible sensación cautivo por completo sus sentidos por breves segundos.

Agitada y cansada se desplomó sobre el cuerpo cálido de su compañero, quien la recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Ella jadeante disfrutó de la melodía proporcionada por inconfundible palpitar del corazón de su amado.

- Espero no vengan nunca a sacarnos de esta pieza. - Comentó en un tono juguetón, deslizando suavemente sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la rubia.

- ¡Estas loco! - Se había separado un poco de él para poder observar su rostro. - ¿De qué vamos a vivir aquí dentro? - Le preguntó ahora con un ligero dejo de reproche en su voz.

El chico soltó una carcajada divertido y enseguida agregó. - Pues... podría comerme a besos una rebelde princesita que tengo enfrente. - Le comentó ahora esbozando una picara sonrisa.

- ¡Link! - Lo regaño ella avergonzada sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, fue entonces cuando decidió separarse bruscamente del muchacho para comenzar a buscar su ropa.

Él volvió a reír divertido al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo siguiendo con su mirada a su joven compañera. Zelda quién no había conseguido dar con el paradero de toda su ropa, simplemente se puso encima su vestido.

- Deberías vestirte. - Le dijo ella sin intención de mirarlo, aún estaba muy avergonzada. - Podría venir alguien en cualquier momento.

Link le dedicó una enternecida mirada y cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con su túnica verde se acercó a la muchacha quien ahora estaba muy concentrada tratando de colocar el cinturón de su traje en su lugar. - Quédate así... - Le rogó al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos por los costados del fino cuerpo de ella y la sujetaba en un cariñoso abrazo.

La chica se sobresaltó al sentir repentinamente al rubio detrás de ella, pero enseguida se relajó al sentir como la pasiva respiración del joven rozaba suavemente la desnudes de su cuello.

El Hylian sonrió enternecido al sentir como ella recargaba su peso en el cuerpo de él, parecía cansada, sin detenerse a meditarlo la tomó entre sus brazos y sin recibir resistencia decidió cargarla para recostarla sobre el sofá, dispuesto a dejarla descansar, acarició por última vez los dorados cabellos de la muchacha y observó su apasible rostro, los ojos de ella permanecían cerrados y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, se veía hermosa. Se incorporó dispuesto a alejarse, pero antes de conseguirlo sintió como la delicada mano de ella jalaba el borde de la tela verde de su ropa.

- No te alejes... quédate conmigo. - Le suplicó observándolo con sus brillantes y claros ojos agua marina.

Conmovido por las palabras y la mirada de ella, volvió a acercarse sentándose en el sofá. Ella se levando un poco y acurrucándose junto al guerrero volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como él depositaba suaves caricias sobre su pelo.

- Descansa... - Le susurró con el alma encantada, observando el angelical rostro de la heredera de Hyrule, era hermosa y se veía encantadora en la armonía de sus sueños.

Sus parpados comenzarón a pesarle y antes de que pudiera ercatarse había caído presa de sus ensoñaciones.

Las velas distantes aún iluminaban débilmente las estancia, moribundas fueron extinguiéndose lentamente una tras otra, dejando el cuarto nuevamente inmerso en la impenetrable oscuridad.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a recuperar la conciencia y fue ella la primera en abrir lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose incomoda, ya que una molesta luz parecía llegar directo a uno de ellos. Observó incrédula lo que le pareció una extraña y alargada línea iluminada, como la luz que normalmente se colaba por los bordes de las puertas.

- No puede ser... - Murmuró incorporándose, quitando con cuidado el brazo del joven que se encontraba apoyado sobre uno de sus hombros.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, sólo esa pequeña ráfaga de luz parecía corromper la oscuridad de la estancia.

- Link... Link... - Lo llamó moviendo el cuerpo del muchacho tratando de despertarlo.

El rubio abrió perezosamente sus ojos y observó confundido la sombra de la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó para luego bostezar aún algo aturdido.

- La entrada... - Susurró como temiendo que alguién más pudiera escucharlos.

- ¿Entrada? - Él aún parecía no comprender.

- Link, la entrada está abierta... - Le explicó sin más rodeos, haciendo que él al fin reaccionara.

Sin detenerse a meditar más, ambos se encaminaron hasta el curioso borde iluminado. Link sujeto el borde de la entrada y ejerciendo algo de fuerza consiguió hacer que la pared se moviera. Enseguida los dos jóvenes abandonaron la estancia y tan pronto como la chica puso su último pie fuera del cuarto, la entrada se cerró bruscamente.

Curiosamente ya no se encontraban en el pasillo del castillo, bajo sus pies podían sentir el fresco césped del jardín y delante de ellos una bonita y conocida pileta seguía funcionando movilizando el agua del estanque.

- Pero que... - Link parecía no entender.

- La entrada al cuarto... - Murmuró ella recorriendo con sus manos la pared. - A desaparecido... - Ni ella misma podía creer lo que acababa de pronunciar.

- ¡¿Qué? - El joven parecía alarmado. - Nuestras cosas se quedaron ahí dentro. - Agregó enseguida al ver la extraña mirada que ahora la muchacha le dedicaba.

Efectivamente todas las prendas que no se habían puesto ahora se habían perdido con el misterio de aquella curiosa habitación... El sólo tenía puesta su túnica verde y ella el vestido y el cinturón. Pero antes de que pudieran sentir la perdida de sus pertenecías...

- ¿Me podrían explicar que demonios hacen ustedes dos en medio del jardín y en ESE estado? - La voz firme y dura de la mujer consiguió estremecer a los dos muchachos.

Zelda volteó para encontrarse de frente con su tutora, inconscientemente tragó saliva y le dedicó una fingida sonrisa. - Este... - Murmuró. - ¿Nos perdimos? - Agregó insegura de sus propias palabras.

- Oh... ya veo... - Murmuró ahora sonriéndoles con una acusadora mirada. - ¿Es por eso que están semi desnudos en medio del jardín? - Los interrogó nuevamente.

- Una habitación se llevo nuestras ropas. - Ingenuamente Link pensó que la verdad seria creíble.

- ¿Una qué? - Impa parecía perder la paciencia. - ¿Y creen que me voy a creer eso?, admitan de una vez que están saliendo... - Le dijo sontando una carcajada, ¿Qué acaso pensaban que ella no los había visto?. - Vengan conmigo... ustedes jovencitos tienen mucho que explicarme...

Los adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron cabizbajos a la mujer, aquella historia poco creíble sería difícil de explicar, no sin pruebas, pero a pesar de saber que estaban en aprietos se sentían felices.

- Tranquila... todo estará bien... - Le susurró a la princesa junto a su oído al tiempo que avanzaban.

Link entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de ella, la joven lo observó y le sonrió dulcemente enternecida, ahora estaban juntos en esto y en todo lo que a futuro pudieran enfrentar, porque la unión que habían forjado en aquella misteriosa y oscura habitación ahora los uniría de por vida. Sus cuerpos y sus almas eran una.

La mujer observó de reojo a la joven pareja y sonrió divertida. - Parecen tortolitos... - Murmuró muy bajito, lo suficiente como para que ellos no consiguieran escucharla...

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

Este final esta terrible XD jajaja, pero lo cambié XD porque originalmente estaba escrito hasta la parte donde se dormían XD ajajajaja y si lo hubiera dejado ahí si que hubiera quedad cueck XD. Reconozco que el fic en si era un poco largo, de hecho este capítulo quedo bastante largo XD a pesar de que corte el fic en dos :P mi modo, espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

NOTA: Hay unos diálogos que se parecen a los otros lemon que he escrito, la razón de eso es XD que no se porque demonios no me los puedo imaginar con otra conversación en su "primera vez" XD jajaja nada más que eso, pero sólo son los diálogos que son similares XD

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en leer el fic, en especial a las que dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **GiygaShade, Sir Vrolok, Vaidoli, Angel Liz, EdDo Nacho, Fox McCloude, pipe85694, Linkzel s, Grisel ZxL, la generala, Vanilj, Beba0 y Dialirvi****, **en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes :D


End file.
